User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Posted back on beach and arri ^-^RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi. I'm gonna be inactive for a week because of school. Can you add a template so everyone will know? And please don't delete my characters. BoboiboyFangster 11:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) well well the teachers consider the slow ones smart just tooo slow to catch up with most of the class either that or they're too lazy(me:I"m the second one cause even without the studying I can still get b's and c's brain:not a good thing to admit here....) and yeah I guess I do but I still wish my parents bought me a laptop...still do >.< and of course I wish I can have that cookie in reality!! anyhow umm I dont know about that..cause next weeks gonna be the holidays..meaning my siblings are gonna be home which means less onlining time soooo...... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Broken! I was hoping you could check out my character for me? I hope that I did everything right! Please let me know if you've checked him out on my talk page and get back to me whenever you can! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Karsci_Dace_-_WIP_until_5/28 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 02:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Letter I realize only now how long my letter is. Dx Anyways, haven't talked to you in forever! (aka 2 days) How've you been? :3 Hey Broke, I'm done with my char's history. Mind if I ask you to check on them? Thanks for everything. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 08:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) HiH Is it bad that I'm kinda happy that there are WIPs everywhere? @.@ Um hey, posted on the rp forum ^^ also how r u? Post I forgot about the Todd/Dani rp at the Dark cave >.< I think it's chur post btw :) And as for the letter contest judging, I'm gonna give you my scores by nighttime :P I'm good, I got really addicted Final Fantasy the game >.< But Takumi took the PS3 away from me by stealing the thing I'll just call it gamer. kk, I think I already posted on the quest. And okay, I might go off suddenly too since of Takumi -.- And final fantasy group? idk, I'm making a character based on lightning ._. and brb I gotta have dinner. Page >.< Hey Broken! I know you magically did this before.... could chu pretty please add the less active template { {Officially Inactive User} } 'to the page Cana Lacroix ? It seriously keeps wiping the page clean whenever I try to add in the template :c idk >.< I really wanted to make a character like Lightning... Yea she is, she changed her name to Lightning...well yeah >.> http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Final_Fantasy_XIII) Aw :( Well I gtg right now. I've gotta buy stuff then go to a friend's b'day. Well ttyl, bye for now >.< kk! um btw just a last message, Ryu wanted to say something like 'Where's the jar of dirt?' to you and also 'Can you buy me chocolate chip cookies?' o.o Jeez Ryu seriously needs to stop eating cookies >.< Oh, thanks. I thought Janus was both greek and roman 'cause he's at the Battle of the Labrinth. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni]] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 05:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ._. ;-; Why can't u eat chocolate? Posted on arrietta and beach ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Posted RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I barely gets pimples cus my step-mom and dad force me to wash my face and use these body shop products >.> oh yea btw Takumi read this and told Ryu and Ryo and Ryu threw a cookie at my computer 0.0 Liek, my mom...before she died...she had perfect skin, so yea. o.o I'm not sure if me and Takumi got that from her. Like Takumi every morning when he checks his face in the mirror he's like 'Yep, mom must've been really beautiful.' while I facepalm. Then Aiko comes and accidentally slaps him in the back cus she uses a little stool that she has to use for brushing her teeth (yeah, she's sort've a midget XP) Well I'm average...Takumi is taller than me -.- and Aika + Aiko are the same height >.> I dunno, haven't checked them yet .-. Posted :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 09:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Quest Broken when you get the chance please post on the quest. Here the link for the quest. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Um the 28 of June this year >.< I fixed my post :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 17:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) LL Quest Flame said the LL quest has begun again so chu need to continue posting posted ^-^RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) suprise! suprise..I got no idea what to type here...too sleepy... sorry for spaming here >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 07:27, May 29, 2013 (UTC) 0.0 ther's a food call spam??? I never knew that!!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 07:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) wow wow!!! I'm learning new things everyday!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) >.< >.< your making me super hangry for that and some rice!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) foodies hmm got to be sardine!! love them soo much!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) fish nope its the fish sardine Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) something hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm before I feel sooo hungry that I will eat the computer how about we talk about.....manga?? I heard vampire knight got its ending! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) yeah Yeah I saw it just a few hours ago I'm not a fan but still I saw it became a popular manga!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) well welll I didnt read it but I saw....wait the sec I'm not gonna tell cause then it will be a spoiler!!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Figured you wanted me to post on kyle and I posted back on marcellus aswell RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) well well okey I'm gonna tell you what I found out soo far...they say zero got her and not kaname if you want to find out more how about going to either manga fox or manga here?? anyhow sorry bout yesterday...accidentally fell asleep..>.< sorry again Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) really awwwww drink a lot of water and oh oh oh....I got nothing ..anyhow yeah kaname is a bit scary >.< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) hair me?? well nothing much expect for trying to pull my own hair out to figure out an idea for this http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meloney/one_day soo that when I go to collage I have no regrets >.< but it seems harder than it maybe... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) huh? yeah the fake lina was an idea but wait what does bradley ahve anything to do with this?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) hahah hahahha yeah I now realize that but still real lina is different from fake lina really different Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 11:01, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Kyler and Marcellus RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) posted on marcellus and kyler btw blue is trying to summon you :PRAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 08:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh >.< Would chu mind changing the categories again please? The one on the Lt and the one on Rawr's? >.< Sorry for the trouble ;-; posted :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) posted on zoo :) Hellp ;-; I need your help with coming up of a description-message-thing for my contest ._. The fanfic one. Do you mind? ^^ >.< I gtg now. I'll try to post while we're on the outing (swimming thing). If not, I'll posty tomorrow ^-^ Okay I posted in the quest. I thought the scene where Holly gives the questers the option, since it does give a reason to why certain characters are not involved within the story. While Barbie's character will still be in the quest since I do have permission to rp her. I have to talk to Gruff since I think he killed Alired recently, and I need to ask if he still wants to rp in the story. If he says no then we will continue to rp since I am allowed to use Barbie character. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC) posted on le zoo~ \m/ Posted ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 10:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Quest I posted, and I talk to gruff and he says he busy and won't have time to post. So it looks like it going to just your character, mine, and Barbie. Do you want to do a short, or long fight with the kracken since that fight is coming up?Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 23:35, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, because if you are insterted in finishing this quest, what i can do is just have have some huge wave destroy the wave, but lead the quester near enough to the boat where the conch is? I don't really have to the kraken in the quest, because i could always hint at the idea. Like in the final battle, have a huge tenticle wrap around the theif body and take her down bellow. Since the questers arn't really in a good position to fight they water travel away from the scene, since the Triton kid is injured. What do you think of the idea?Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) That true, besides the character that is Triton's son is inspired by Ariel. So he is the male version of this character, and this scene where they only see the Kracken's tentacle is a fantastic nod to Ursula. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) This bring me to one question, can we have merpeople character since the last book that rick wrote did indicate that merpeople and nympth are two diffrent species?Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:27, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Because I do know they do have their own camp, but they said their a rule about not allowing children of Poseidon attend. Nothing inside the book has yet to indicate that someone who is a merman or mermaid isn't allowed to attend Camp Haf-Blood if they wish it so. In the history I came up with that this particular merman didn't even know about either camp since Triton was really overprotective. All around in the book they were nice to the character they interacted with, and even gave them brownies.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I will do that, personally seeing mermaid was one of my favorite parts and I am dieing to include to them. Especially when we can have a male Ariel. By the way I posted. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 02:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I posted in the quest. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 02:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Your BC Characters Hey, no need to apologize for IMing me, especially on business it's my responsibility to take care of. Both members are accepted, and let me take this opportunity to say that Annaleise's "Reasons" section was excellent; probably the best I've seen in my time here. Keep it up! Flamefang (talk) 01:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Waikiki (cuz there's no apparent title >.<) Brokeny, can I make dibs on either Todd or Logan with this woman? :P She ''really ''needs a friend or someone more than that >.< And if you want, you can dib one of my male charries to be paired up with yours, if there is still someone available though :3 Posted ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Claiming page Broken??? :c Could you check the Forum:Claiming page and see if the tabbers work there? I don't know if it's just my computer or if I did something wrong but the tabbers aren't working ;-;